Battle of Mandalore (Xen'Chi War)
The Battle of Mandalore was the bloodiest, and fiercest, battle of Operation: Dissection. The Xen'Chi launched a massive counter-attack on the Mandalorian homeworld itself, in response to the humiliating defeat they suffered during the Battle of Myrkr. Though the Mandalorians had managed to ward off a complete Xen'Chi victory, they had suffered heavy casualties, and thus their "victory" was merely a word, as even Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne could not consider the battle a true victory. The aftermath of the battle, however, did the exact opposite of what the Xen'Chi were hoping for, and the warrior spirit in the Mandalorians soared to new heights. After reorganizing their forces, Cadden set his sights on their next target - Bandomeer. He was not about to let the result of the battle dampen their objectives. The Battle The Mandalorian First Assault Fleet entered the system to find Mandalore already under seige and crippling at the overwhelming Xen'Chi offensive. Immediately, the fleet took action, and intercepted the Xen'Chi orbital fleet with Cadden at the lead. The Basilisk War Droids and Basilisk-class Assault Fighters made an opening enough to get the ground forces through and land in the dense jungles of the planet's surface, where they staged an offensive against the Xen'Chi outskirts defense parimeter. Meanwhile, when Cadden's Basilisk War Droid was crippled in combat, he launched off to intercept with an Atiniir-class Dungeon Ship, only to be picked up by Kya Waise onboard the Star's End. He requested to be taken down to the surface and dropped off above Kedalbe, Mandalore's captial. As they proceeded toward the planet, the Dreadnaught Conqueror fell to the Xen'Chi forces in orbit, killing all onboard. With the loss of Ghrark Fyrebyrd, command immediately shifted to another Mandalorian in the fleet. On the surface, Garen Starfall led the offensive, forming three forward advancing regiments against the Xen'Chi fortifications. He led the right flank, while Aeorn Mors led the left, and Nedth Dinsan commanded the central forward assault. Time was against them, however, as the remaining Mandalorians on the planet's surface were holed up in the command tower, the resistance led by Kyr Aden and Gandon Belak, while Locke Rekkon maintained tactical communications. When Cadden was dropped off in the middle of the city by the Star's End, he immediately drew the attention of a majority of the Xen'Chi as he activated his lightsabers and utilized the Force to aid him in battle. This, in turn, sent his immediate adversaries into a short moment's confusion, enough to let him get the upper hand. As Cadden stirred up Hell where he was, the Mandalorians at the command tower made the bold move of pressing the Xen'Chi back to the Square. After they made a formidable stand at their new defensive point, they continued to fight the Xen'Chi until Cadden arrived and backed them up, but not without the ugly news of Xen'Chi reinforcements enroute. He then proceeded to the command tower, where he called for reinforcements. Fortunately, Garen's company was already enroute, and arrived to turn the tide of the defensive into all-out guerilla warfare. There, a Xen'Chi Chosen faced off with Garen, and incapacitated the warrior, as well as killed several Mandalorians, until Cadden intervened, and ultimately ended the Chosen's life. The battle raged on, as both sides fought their way to what would be the site of victory or defeat - the Square. The Mandalorians were on the losing side, when finally the shock troopers and supercommandos from the outskirts broke through and fought their way to the Square. Upon their arrival, the battle took a swift turn for the worst against the Xen'Chi's behavior, and raged on for a short time, as the Protectors quickly outnumbered and outgunned the alien invaders. The battle came to a close on the surface, and shortly after the battle in orbit was won in the Mandalorians' favor. Both would incur heavy losses, however, for the Protectors that would not be quickly recoverable. Participants These are the primary characters whom participated in the battle. Xen'Chi N/A Mandalorian Protectors *Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne *Garen Starfall *Nedth Dinsan *Aeorn Mors *Admiral Ghrark Fyrebyrd *Locke Rekkon *Gandon Belak *Kyr Aden *Ryy'Suuk *Cadden Blackthorne's Elite Guard *Jaylin Kumar *Neddac MandaloreCategory:Mandalorian Protectors